1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display including an OLED and a method of manufacturing an OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image, and currently, an OLED display is in the spotlight.
An OLED display has self luminous characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
An OLED display includes a first substrate including an OLED that emits light, a second substrate that is opposite to the first substrate, and a sealant that is disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate to enclose the OLED.
An OLED display is manufactured by forming a plurality of OLED'S on a first mother board, cohering a second mother board, on which a sealant enclosing the OLED is formed, to the first mother board using a sealant, curing the sealant using a curing means such as a laser, and cutting the first mother board and the second mother board using a cutting means.
However, when curing the sealant, the sealant contracts, and there is a problem in that the second mother board, on which the sealant is formed, becomes twisted and deformed due to contraction of the sealant.
Particularly, when the second mother board and the sealant have different thermal expansion coefficients, twisting of the second mother board is worse, and thus upon performance of a cutting process for manufacturing the OLED display from the cohered first mother board and second mother board, the second mother board is damaged. Further, even when manufacturing the OLED display by cutting the OLED display from the cohered first mother board and second mother board, stress due to the twisting of the second mother board exists in the second substrate and thus there is a problem in that the second substrate is damaged even if only a weak external impact is applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only provided for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form a part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.